The Avatar's Love Conclusion
by AkensGambit2367
Summary: The Conclusion to RainAndRoses's fantastic A:TLA Story, The Avatar's Love. Read that before reading this!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I've never written fiction before (or fanfiction).

In my attempt to satiate my desire for more A:TLA content, I stumbled across a link to RainAndRoses's fantastic story, The Avatar's Love. If you are here, you have probably already read it. If you haven't, well…what are you waiting for? It's fantastic!

However, the story was not completed. I liked it far too much to let that stand, so…I'm going to try to finish it. Like I said earlier, this is my first crack at something like this so PLEASE leave some reviews. I'll hold off on the next chapter until some feedback comes in.

And just to repeat what everyone always says: I don't own Avatar (wish I did though), and I didn't write The Avatar's Love. All credit to their respective creators and author(s).

* * *

Aang's eyes shot open.

 _Dark._

Blood pounded immediately to his extremities as he came back to life –

 _Dark. Nighttime._

 _Alone._

 _I must have fallen asleep._

 _I need to find Katara_.

Thoughts twisted his head with pain –

 _I need to find Katara._

His eyes flitted across the ceiling and down the jagged walls, almost defensively, assessing the situation and searching for any immediate danger.

 _Jagged walls…_

His thoughts tumbled to a stop. Something wasn't right.

 _Wasn't…wasn't I in an alley_?

He paused, drawing in a deep breath and returning to his feet, trying to establish _something_ of an inner peace.

He let his eyes scan his surroundings more thoroughly this time. The jagged walls arched down on both sides before reaching a relatively smooth rock floor. The walls continued to his left, the light growing brighter the farther down he looked.

Drawing in another breath, the _weight_ of the air hit him deep in his chest, snapping his mind into focus.

 _I'm underground. In a cave –_

" _Love is brightest in the dark"_

Katara's voice echoed from his right, interrupting his thoughts and sending a pang of longing through his heart before he turned to face her.

There, standing some distance away from him, was Katara. She was facing the wall in front of her, her right arm extended, gripping a torch that illuminated the drawings carved into the stone long ago.

The gentle fire etched around Katara's figure, giving her a _radiance_ that made his heart skip a beat.

 _The Cave of Two Lovers._

His mind stumbled to the conclusion, still trying to put the pieces together. Why was he here? Why was Katara here? How did he get here? Aang, reflexively, brought his hand up and drew his fingers across his brow and eyes, trying to coax his mind to form some semblance of a reason for his presence in...this _place._ This… _memory –_

 _I must be dreaming._

His fingers froze. The realization was sudden, triggering a torrent of thoughts and emotions which screamed in his head, _demanding_ to be addressed immediately –

Guilt. Longing. Pain. Cold. Confusion.

Katara.

He could feel his fingers digging deeper into his brow.

 _I need to find Katara._

The thought reverberated through his mind again. A surge of anger boiled up from his gut – his face scrunched up at the power of the emotion, before shaping into a face of…confusion?

He racked his brain, bringing his second hand up to meet the other, to cover his face and _focus_. He was angry at himself, that much he knew, but _why?_

Then he remembered.

He was in an alley.

 _Sleeping_ , he thought to himself.

He had ran away from Azula.

He had ran away from his duty as the Avatar.

He had ran away from Katara and Tenzin and Zuko and Sokka and Toph an…

He had run away. _Again._

The guilt was overwhelming. Katara and Tenzin were out looking for him –

 _She must be losing it._

Another wave of guilt crashed over him at the realization that Katara, who had become so anxious at his mere trip to the Chief's Palace, was out searching for him. _And he was missing. Again._

 _I need to find Katara._

The sickening anguish surged up through him, gripping him tightly and mixing with the guilt –

 _It wasn't right._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

 _I was hurting._

All his thoughts – everything that had convinced him he needed to get up and be found and talk to Katara before he dozed off – came back him. It was too much.

He collapsed to his knees, falling forward, removing his hands from his face to support himself, if only to prevent his head from impacting the cold rock floor. Still facing the dream Katara, trying frantically to _just breathe._

 _5 years. I lost 5 years._

The cave was near silent, disturbed only by the sounds of the flames slowly consuming the torch and Aang, breathing heavily, wrapped in the chaos of his emotions.

At long last, he made out the sound of Katara making her way over to him. Approaching with a certain softness in her step, she knelt down on one knee and offered her free hand out in front of him.

He slowly raised his head, first seeing her hand, then her face, before finally resting his gaze on her familiar blue eyes.

"Let me help you" she said softly, her face forming a gentle, genuine smile.

He, for a moment, could only stare. She was her real age –

 _23?_

The number bounced in his head for a moment before settling in as the reality. The flickering torchlight cast her shadow – her features defined and _glowing._

He felt his skin turn a deep shade of red as he began reaching his hand up, reaching for her, to have Katara back in his life again, to be _whole_ again. The thought was beautiful and real and she wanted to help and she was _right in front of hi-_

His hand froze in mid-air.

 _It wasn't real. This is a dream. You NEED to figure this out on your own. You can't let her back in again._

 _It will only hurt more._

Before he could retract his hand, Katara reached hers out, bringing it into her grasp.

He felt the warmth of her hand pulse down the length of his arm, reaching his heart and causing him to shudder mildly with…with _relief._

 _It's only temporary._

The pain, the longing came back, twisting at his heart. Her warmth was too real, but maybe –

 _Maybe…Maybe it is temporary._

 _But I think I need this._

Katara, without breaking her soft gaze, set the torch down and began to slowly raise him off the ground. Part of his heart felt as though it were being separated further, screaming at him to not relinquish control, to become dependent again. He trembled – both mentally and physically – at the thought. But, he held her gaze as another emotion surfaced in his head –

 _Gratitude_.

As they both straightened out, Katara's hand holding his, a faint, but sincere smile broke out across his face.

"Thank you." Aang whispered, the words forcing themselves out past the ever-growing lump in his throat. Katara reached down with her other hand, clasping his and bringing them both together at chest level. Aang felt his tormenting emotions – _anguish, confusion, love_ – all boiling over, manifesting themselves as streams of tears down his cheeks. Katara, letting go of his hands, gathered him into her embrace, letting him lean his head into her shoulder.

"I'm – I'm so _lost."_ Aang choked out, the words echoing down the expanse of the cave and within his own mind.

" _I know."_ Katara stated.

…

For a long while, Aang and Katara just stood there: Aang weeping into Katara's shoulder, Katara holding Aang in her embrace. All the while, the torch at their feet cast their large, flickering shadows across the ceiling and wall of the cave behind them.

* * *

Aang was slow to remove himself from Katara, his emotions still weighing heavily on his stature. As he peeled himself off, he wiped away the remains of water from his eyes, regaining his composure. He noticed now, taking in the setting with the context of the memory, the telltale glow from the ceiling that illuminated this familiar cave.

"This is where…we first kissed."

"Yes"

 _Right here._

Aang let out a slow sigh, training his eyes on the wall that Katara had been facing when he arrived. He could just make out the words _Oma_ and _Shu_ engraved in the stone, dimly outlined by the light from the torch. Aang turned back to Katara –

"So…I'm dreaming."

"Yes."

"When I fell asleep, I…I needed to find Katara. I need to go back."

"Aang – a lot happened. You need time to rest, to think–"

"But, she is out looking for me, and…and I need to tell her…"

Katara completed his thought –

"That you can't be what she wants you to be."

They both stood there in silence. Aang, grappling with the words to say, the words he _would say_ , let his eyes drift to the floor, aimlessly shifting his focus among the pebbles and rocks strewn about.

"Aang, you can't do this to yourself."

Aang looked up, dragging his depression with him as he met Katara's gaze: "Do what?"

Katara sighed.

"Keep beating yourself up. Keep guessing how she feels."

"Yes, but after everything that had happened and everything that just happened, its…I just don't know if I can be who she wants me to be. Be normal again."

"Aang, all Katara ever wanted from you was to just _be you._ You're still in there. I know it." Katara reached out, wrapping her hand around Aang's in an attempt to comfort him. "Just talk to her. So much has happened while you were gone, so much when you came back…You just can't believe you know how she feels now. It's too much Aang, and you'll just end up tearing yourself apart."

An ember from the torch flared up, spilling small, orange-hot remnants in a circle around itself. Neither Aang nor Katara broke eye contact as the crackling sparks of the event permeated the silence between them.

Aang considered the possibilities –

 _Why don't I believe…?_

Aang didn't even finish thinking of the question before the answer barreled in. Just thinking of her sent cracks through what remained of his composure –

 _Her mangled hair…her damaged figure…_

 _I couldn't do it._

Katara's expression deepened, reading Aang's thoughts.

"Because you _shouldn't_ do it."

Aang tilted his head in confusion.

"I…shouldn't? She endangers everyone I care about, hurt so many…"

"Aang, you think your inability to take away Azula's bending was proof that you aren't the same anymore…Aang, if anything, that was proof that you _are_ still the same. You knew you couldn't. You knew you shouldn't."

Aang opened his mouth, his self-depreciating reply about to leave his lips when he stopped himself.

 _She would have consumed me._

It was the first statement he had conjured up here, in this dream, that he just _knew_ was true. There was no doubt – if he had attempted to take away her bending, he would have been destroyed, his own life energy bent out of him to disappear forever.

"Then…how do I deal with her?"

"You'll find a way, Aang. But you need to figure yourself out first."

 _She's right. I can't deal with Azula until I have regathered myself._

 _And to do that, I need to talk to Katara._

Aang repeated the line in his head a few times, forcing it passed the haunting feelings of inadequacy. As he looked back up, refocusing on Katara, he noticed she was looking towards the inexplicably bright light illuminating the end of the tunnel.

"What's down there?"

Katara looked back at Aang, a small smile on her face, "There's someone that wants to talk to you. An old friend."

Aang stared at her quizzically, curious as to whom she was referring. Katara motioned for Aang to go ahead, but he didn't let go of her hand –

"Aang, this place – this dream – is for you. You'll know when it's time to return."

Aang let go, taking a few steps before turning to catch one last look at Katara.

To his surprise, she was gone.

Aang sighed, still weighing the conversation in his mind. Alone, and realizing there was nothing else to do, he turned back toward the light and began walking.

Aang continued, the light growing brighter and brighter until he had to close his eyes. He stumbled now, trying to place his footsteps more carefully. Suppressing his anxiousness, he assumed a slower pace –

He reached his arm out, feeling for the cave wall, still aware of the bright light that glowed through his eyelids. He found it, letting his fingers trace out the long, straight line etched in the –

 _Brick._

Aang stopped moving, allowing his fingers to continue tracing the side until, not totally surprisingly, they hit a straight vertical etch.

The bright light was still there, he knew that, but it seemed to have gained a different quality – _heat._

Raising his other hand to shield his eyes, he slowly opened his eyelids, giving them time to adjust.

 _Sunlight._

Aang moved forward, his steps more confident, past the edge of the tall brick wall beside him and out into the open.

The outlines of his surroundings emerged from the glare. Lowering his hand, he gazed out-Long streaks of white clouds rolled over the mountains – _at eye level_ – he thought, sheltering the green forests nestled in the valleys below. A few feet away from him, a stone railing, worn with time from the elements, curved back towards the walls on either side forming a balcony. The air was light, far less oppressing that than of cave he had come from.

The scenery was all too familiar. Aang had seen this view many, many times before.

 _The Southern Air Temple._

"Why am I…here?" Aang wondered aloud –

"Because this is _who you are."_

" _Roku!"_

The words were out of his mouth before he even finished turning to face him. Roku looked as he always had – draped in his red robes, his long white hair blown to the side by the breeze that flowed across the balcony. He was standing behind Aang, back towards the cave entrance, which seemed to have been replaced by a long, brick corridor.

Aang, still shocked and a little unsure what to do, composed himself and settled on a bow towards his mentor.

Roku gave a small nod, acknowledging the gesture before he continued, smiling –

"There is no need to bow Aang. If anything, it is I who should be bowing to you."

As Aang straightened out, a small, sheepish smile broke out across his face over the compliment. He reached up, scratching the back of his head, which now leaned slightly to the side –

"I…oh, umm, thanks. Thank you." Aang finally got out.

 _How long has it been since I've talked to Roku?_ The question surfaced above the many others in his mind, and he gave it some thought –

 _6? 7 years?_

Aang couldn't quite remember –

 _Well, it's been at least 5._ _That much I know._

Nevertheless, Aang returned his attention from its momentary respite back to Roku, who was making his way past him towards the balcony. Roku rested his hands on the railing, gazing out over the mountains Aang had learned to fly around during glider practice all those years ago. Aang moved up next to him, also assuming a relaxed position at the balcony's edge.

Aang, once again, wasn't really sure how to proceed. Roku appeared to be in no hurry, waiting for Aang to drive the discussion. Aang vacillated –

 _Do I wait for him to talk or just pick a question and ask?_

After a moment's hesitation, he decided on the latter –

"So…what did you mean about the whole, _'this is who I am'_ thing…" He trailed off, gesturing with his arm at the surroundings.

"Aang, you have been through a lot -" Roku paused to let out a sigh, "- More so than most Avatars, especially given your _age."_ He inflected the last word, indicating to Aang that his assessment didn't include Aang's century-long stint in the iceberg.

Aang's mind latched on to _age_. Without thinking, he brought one of his hands up to his cheeks, feeling at the pricks of hair that were developing on his face.

 _Beard._

 _I'm older now. 21._

The thought still didn't sit right with him, but he was surprised that it hadn't occurred to him earlier to check.

 _Perhaps it's becoming more comfortable, more natural…_

Roku carried on, bringing Aang back out of his thoughts.

"You succeeded where I failed. You _saved the world_ when I lacked the strength and courage to stop Ozai, to end it all before it even started –"

"Roku," Aang interjected, "Don't be so hard on yourself –"

But Roku glanced at Aang, his solemn eyes and the motion of his right hand indicating that he had more to say.

"You and your friends worked to fix this world, Aang. Millions live in peace now…because of you."

Roku paused, giving time to let the words sink in –

"But then you were stolen away, taken from this world. You did nothing wrong, nothing to deserve it. Yet it happened anyway. You were gone."

Aang was fully aware of the futility of his misfortune, the anger surging back from his gut at the thought of it all –

 _Why did it have to be me! Why didn't I just go around that stupid storm!_

Aang took in a breath of the light air and exhaled, calmly –

 _There's no use in getting angry. What's done is done._

The thought didn't make him feel any better or give him any new insight, but it did wash the anger back down.

Roku had stopped, sensing Aang's discomfort. Seeing him settle again, he went on –

"And during your absence, Aang, life continued. Old enemies returned, new enemies arose, some were defeated, and some have yet to make their presence known. Power changed hands, or it stayed with whom it was left. People struggled – sometimes against each other, sometimes against themselves – to get what they thought was fair, was right, or just because that was what they were told to do. Old life died, and new life, bursting with the happiness and warmth like the sun we all share, has taken its place."

Roku turned to face Aang now, putting his hand on Aang's shoulder –

"Aang, I brought you here because this is where you learned the importance of _balance_. This is where you learned to enjoy life, to respect life, to embrace the company of others and to take the time to reflect on your own. The monks understood this, _the value of life_ , and did their best to instill all its virtues in you. And as such, this place has come to represent that, to define that – _life and balance and love_ – to make you _who you are_."

Aang's eyes had made their way down to the ground while Roku talked, staring at the bricks below his feet. The feeling of his own brokenness, his being out of place and out of himself came back with every line Roku spoke. At the mention of those last 3 words, he raised his head to let his eyes meet Roku, who had assumed a look of soft determination –

 _Of understanding_.

 _But how could he know?_

Aang let out a dismal sigh, a signal of his own defeat –

 _He's only trying to help. Maybe he does know. Maybe he does understand._

Roku saw – _felt -_ the distress in Aang and pressed on –

"Aang, life continued on when you disappeared into the ice that first time. However, it was a life consumed by fear, by anger and oppression. You saw this, the _potential_ that was being wasted on hate for no good reason. You brought life back on balance, _defeated_ hate, gave people _hope_ and _inspiration_ for the future, for a better life."

"You saved the world, Aang, not because it was your responsibility as the Avatar. You saved it because you knew it was the right thing to do. You could not stand to see all the potential life had to offer – that you _knew_ life had to offer – being wasted!"

Roku's resolve hit Aang again, forcing him to focus his gaze –

"I have no doubt that even if you weren't the avatar, if you were brought back just like you were after a century of departure, that you would still have found a way to right the world. Because, Aang, that is who you are… _And you must never forget that_."

Roku kept his eyes locked with Aang's, drawing up as much confidence for those last few words as he could muster. Yet, he elicited no immediate response – Aang merely stood there, frozen in contemplation. After their moment of weighted silence, Roku removed his hand from Aang's shoulder and returned to his position at the railing, letting out a long sigh.

"Roku, I…"

 _I what?_

Aang trailed off, not sure what to say. Well, he knew what he should say –

 _Thank you._

But he just…couldn't.

 _Why not?_

He felt the anger rising up again, against himself –

 _Because you can't be –_

His hand shot into his pocket, reaching for the betrothal necklace.

 _Not after that._

Aang stopped himself before making contact, wincing as Roku's words cut through his mind –

 _Never forget who you are._

Aang steadily released the pent-up air in his chest, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead, he let it close slowly around the necklace, tracing the worn letters out with his fingers. He noticed the shame creeping into his thoughts – shame for having become angry again, shame for having still said nothing.

"Thank you, Roku." Aang finally stated – He knew there was no use lying to Roku, even if he thought Roku would be disappointed with the truth – "But…I don't know if I can be that person, that _me_ again. I want to, it's just I feel like so many parts of me are missing, or changed, especially…" Aang trailed off, unable to formulate the words.

"I understand." Roku replied.

"No, Roku, I…I don't think you can." Aang stated sullenly, turning to face Roku again.

Roku also turned towards Aang – "Aang – your right, I'm sorry. I never endured any of the ordeals you went through. But…I have something else to tell you about being the Avatar. It's not a lesson every avatar explicitly _needs_ to learn, but…I think it may help you, Aang."

A flare of intrigue showed on Aang's face, though not displacing the sadness – "Wait…what do you mean?"

"Come with me," Roku returned, turning away from the balcony and starting down the long tunnel. Aang willed his body to move, breaking away from the balcony and walking to catch up with Roku.

At the end of the hallway, growing larger with each stride, was a set of double doors with an elaborate fixture in the center. Aang identified it easily: an air bending lock, which led to –

 _The Sanctuary._

Aang hadn't been here since his return with Sokka and Katara after his thawing from the ice. He quickly gathered the memories: the immaculate Avatar statues, the endless ceiling, that feeling of serenity –

Roku stopped, outstretching his arms to direct two streams of air into the lock entrance. The sound of well-worn mechanical motion echoed down the hallway as the doors slowly granted Roku and Aang their access. A cool breeze emerged from the doorway, the hairs on the back of Aang's neck standing up in response as he caught his first glimpses back into the skylight-lit Sanctuary.

As they entered, those hairs stayed up as he was suddenly aware that the gaze of a great many people was focused on him. He had only made a few cautious steps through the doorway, which Roku had matched in distance, when he realized that the Avatar statues he expected to be in front of him were not in fact statues, but were very much so _real._

Aang steeled himself for a moment, closing his eyes and focusing his breathing before meeting the unexpected stare of the surrounding Avatars –

He locked eyes with Kyoshi – or, more accurately, where he _thought_ , he _remembered_ Kyoshi would be – but found a tall, well-built man in her place. In fact, to Aang's surprise, he recognized _none_ of the people standing in front of him. He looked around in bewilderment –

"Where…where are the past Avatars? Who are…these people? Who are _you_? Aang directed that last question at the woman standing in what he remembered was Roku's spot, the woman who was moving toward him, smiling –

"Hello, Aang. It's good to finally meet you."

Aang took an apprehensive step back, causing the woman approaching to pause – "Do I know you?" Aang admitted to himself that he had met a great many people traveling the world, many of whom he probably didn't remember, but these people? He didn't recognize any of them, despite their recollection of him, which only served to send a chill down his spine.

The woman turned to Roku – "Honey, have you told him anything yet?"

Aang looked even more puzzled by the address, while Roku blushed slightly – "No, I…Nothing yet. Just that this might help."

"Well, that explains that" she said, turning back towards Aang and extending her hand in greeting.

"My name is Ta Min. I was Roku's wife, back when we were alive."

Aang returned the gesture, the handshake breaking down his apprehension, but not his confusion –

"So…uh…who are you all?" Aang asked, his eyes darting across the many unfamiliar faces surrounding him.

Ta Min motioned to respond, but the man who had been standing next to her in position spoke first –

"I am Jianyu. I was Avatar Kyoshi's husband. Together, we are the Avatar's loves. Those who loved the Avatar – _their Avatar_ – and whom were loved by the Avatar back."

Aang, frowning and tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion, turned towards Roku – "Wait…how do they…know me? Have I met one before? Do they…does their spirit come back? Like the Avatar?"

Roku answered resolutely, "No. Reincarnation is unique to the Avatar Spirit, they don't come back."

Jianyu approached the group, finishing Roku's explanation – "We are" – he glanced at Ta Min – " _kindred spirits_. We share a link to one another because of our link to the Avatar. And since you are all connected, in a sense, so are we."

"Wait." Aang stated, holding up his hand. His mind was still trying to process –

 _Kindred Spirits?_

So they're all connected…

 _But not?_

Aang paused, inhaling and exhaling a breath to steady himself. He looked towards Jianyu, who was now standing next to Ta Min – "So, let me make sure I've got this right. Each one of you is a…was a regular person in the physical world, and when you lived, you married the Avatar…and because we are all spiritually connected, that sort of…connected you all, too?"

Jianyu opened his mouth to talk but hesitated, trying to plan his response for Aang's benefit. Ta Min, however, just let out a soft chuckle –

"Well this is a bit of déjà vu! Katara reacted just like you."

" _You met Katara!?"_ Aang burst out. A part of his mind had already started putting the pieces together – this was going to be about Katara. What else could it be? _Who_ else could it be? He had not anticipated that she had met them before.

" _When!? How – did she contact you? Did you contact her? Is she…"_

Aang stopped, feeling his stomach lurch as the last question formulated in his mind –

"…My Avatar's Love?"

 _What does that even mean?_

The silence hung dead in the room as Roku, Ta Min, and Jianyu juggled the responsibility of answering Aang with their glances at each other. Aang just brought his hand up to his forehead, trying to massage the headache he just noticed he was developing.

Roku and Jianyu finally collectively set their gaze on Ta Min. She turned to the rest of the Loves, looking to see if any of the other members wanted to respond to Aang's barrage of questions. When no one voiced any interest, she just let out a sigh and started:

"Aang – my apologies. I should have taken things a little slower."

Aang looked up at her, "It's…It's fine."

A small smile returned to Ta Min's face as she began the explanations.

"Well, for one, it's nice to have this conversation with a little less _pressure_." A murmur rippled among the surrounding crowd, echoing her sentiment. "Yes, we talked with Katara earlier, when she made her journey to the spirit world to kill Koh, to save you. She took everything remarkably well, given what was at stake."

Aang was listening, but the shame had returned, gnawing at his mind –

 _You're so ungrateful. Look at what she did for you. And you ran away._

He _knew_ he must have appeared ungrateful to Katara, and he hated himself for it. He did his best to smother the shame – he was going to apologize when he talked with Katara. He knew that wasn't enough, _that_ _it might not ever be enough_ , but it would be the right thing to do, which did make the smothering attempt a bit successful.

Aang forced a small smile, hoping that his own inability to actually _be_ happy at this moment didn't detract from his words –

"Thank you, Ta Min," Aang looked up and around, addressing everyone, "…thank you all for helping Katara. I'm sure I would not be here now if it wasn't for your efforts."

Aang gave a quick nod to Ta Min, which she took as a motion to continue.

"Thank you Aang. Regarding your previous assumption…well, not everyone here actually _married_ the Avatar. You see…life, _love_ , can be…complicated. While many of us did marry, we _all_ shared a deep connection with our Avatar. One that lives on, even after death. It's this _depth_ of love with the Avatar that gives us our…connection, makes us _kindred spirits_."

Jianyu piped in, "Aang, while our spirit doesn't reincarnate like that of the Avatar's, there is something _special_ about us. The Avatars are drawn to us, and when they find us, the connection is _instant_."

Ta Min grinned at Roku, "It just… _happens_."

Roku, looking a little flushed, responded, "Yes…it just…happens. Not always for the Avatar's partner, but definitely for the Avatar."

Sparing Roku any more embarrassment, Jianyu remarked, "Aang – I imagine you had a similar experience with Katara?"

Aang was slow to respond, breaking himself away from the trance of a very vivid memory –

 _Will you go penguin sledding with me?_

"Yeah, I did. When I first awoke from the iceberg…when I first saw Katara." Aang let out a heavy sigh as the realization truly set in.

Ta Min thought to tell Aang – to answer that last question he asked, but taking a good look at him revealed that there was no need. Aang was deep in thought, eyes fixed to the cold stone at his feet, trying to process _everything_ – he knew. She gave a quick glance to Roku and Jianyu – he needed some time.

 _Katara…she's my great love. My Avatar's love._

An image of how she looked an eternity ago, back in the cave, flashed to the forefront of his mind. His heart accelerated, the heat returning to his face in response.

 _So, is this…destiny?_

 _Yes…we were supposed to be together._

 _So why did she say no?_

Aang thought about how Katara had acted today – she _wanted_ him. Loved him like before… _all this_ had happened.

Like the first time _hadn't_ happened.

Like it didn't matter –

The anger was coming back up from the pit of his stomach. Aang had to fight to keep it contained –

 _This isn't you. This never was you, nor will it ever be you._

He shoved that raw emotion down, and in the act was a little disappointed at himself for how often, _how strong,_ the feeling had become as of late.

 _I guess it can't be helped, given the circumstances._

Aang thoroughly disliked that excuse. However, his brooding was quickly disrupted as a new thought, one he hadn't considered earlier – _couldn't have considered earlier_ – sprung into his mind.

 _Maybe she is infatuated because…she knows how much I love…how I feel…about her?_

Aang scrunched his face a little at the oddity of it – her knowing _exactly_ how he feels. But it, in a way, made sense. She had, after all, learned about the Avatar's Loves. Aang's mind, already moving fast, kicked into overdrive, supplying new reasoning for her actions, her expressions, her _everything_ during the day –

 _She must have jumped to destiny too. We were meant to be together – the proposal was just…a fluke._

Aang threw that one out quickly. He knew Katara better than that. There _was_ a reason.

 _She must be infatuated by the power of our love._

Aang felt silly thinking of that last one, and he was _pretty_ sure that wasn't how it worked. But, he couldn't deny –

 _You ARE madly in love with her._

Maybe she just wanted to talk about it, but hadn't had the time, the opportunity –

Aang was grasping for that next thought, that possible key that would make sense of it all, _of them_ , but stopped himself, Katara's words slicing through his mind –

 _Stop. You're guessing again._

 _You need to find Katara._

Aang let out a slow breath, the echo of the muted action quickly reminding him that he was surrounded by people awaiting _something_ from him.

And in that moment, that quiet realization, his thoughts just… _clicked_.

He needed to leave. To return back to the physical world. He'd been here too long as it is – all his friends, all those he cares for, _Tenzin and_ _Katara_ – they need him back. And Aang felt –

 _Ready._

Aang looked up towards the group, a glint of determination in his silver-grey eyes –

"I think…I think it is time for me to return."

None of them were at all surprised by Aang's statement.

Ta Min had assumed the same soft expression she had greeted Aang with –

"I understand –"

She paused, looking reassuringly at Roku and Jianyu –

" _We_ understand."

"Thank you…thank you all," Aang responded as he turned to face towards Roku.

Roku gestured back towards the still-open entrance to the sanctuary behind them.

"Aang – take care of yourself. And…try to not go so long between visits."

"I'll try," Aang chuckled, a _genuine_ chuckle, which sort of took him by surprise – it was an unexpected spark of happiness that he just realized he very sorely needed. Aang gave the group a short nod before taking in one last view of the sanctuary –

"Aang –"

As he turned to leave, however, a voice broke out from the crowd. He locked eyes with the source of the remark, which snapped his recognition – she was a tall, older woman with a thin figure and brown hair. Aang _knew_ he had met this woman before, but strangely…he couldn't remember her. Even more concerning was that she was so far back in the line of Loves, so many years before his time…

 _How could I have known this woman?_

"Take care of yourself."

"I…I will. Thank you."

Aang briefly thought to ask more about this woman but stopped himself. He needed to get back, and judging by her expression, her composure, he understood that she wanted him to return just as badly. He choose a nod instead, letting his gaze break from her and sweep over the rest of those around him.

As he turned to exit, a thought crossed his mind –

 _The Avatar's Loves…Perhaps we should have a sanctuary for them, too. A real sanctuary._

Aang shelved that thought for later, making his way through and out the elaborate entryway, still outlined by the flooding brightness of the afternoon sun. He covered the distance of the hallway quickly and was soon crossing the threshold to the open air of the balcony. As he crossed, a strong breeze pushed against his light clothing, forcing it to ripple to one side.

Aang gazed out across the mountains one last time, a last glimpse before returning, when a memory – vivid as though it had just happened – shot to the front of his mind.

He was standing on a balcony-

 _This balcony._

Monk Gyatso was standing where Aang was standing now, his clothing also commanded by the flowing mountain air. Aang was by the railing, facing Gyatso - leaning on the railing, enjoying the heat from the sun. Gyatso had just told a joke and Aang was laughing his same, silly laugh –

Aang felt his lips pierce into a smile as he let out a chuckle. He didn't remember what the joke was, but it made him happy, and that…that was enough.

Letting out a deep breath, he sat down in the center of the balcony and assumed his meditation pose.

 _I'm going to find Katara._

He concentrated, just like he always had before, on switching back to his mortal self. Immediately and reassuringly, the tingling ebb and flow of spiritual energy pulsed down his extremities.

 _I'm going to make things whole again._

He closed his eyes –

 _I'm going to be…me._

* * *

Aang lurched up, gasping for air, his body soaked in sweat.

The moon was high in the sky, situated perfectly between the two walls of the alley. Its glow washed over the icy walls and ground, shimmering off the water in the canal. The soft sound of tranquil, flowing water filled the night air, now overruled by the sound of Aang's heavy breathing.

 _How long was I asleep?_

Reaching back with his right arm and with a small flick of his wrist, he brought a small stream of water out of the canal and into his hand. He maneuvered the water over his head and let it run down his back and face, washing away the sweat and letting the cold clarity of it bring him back into reality.

 _I was gone for 5 years._

 _I had my face stolen._

Aang swung his hand back towards the canal, instinctively following the motion with another flick of the wrist. The water on his skin and clothes bent out, pulling away from him in a thousand rain drops, back into the canal.

 _But I'm back now._

 _I have a son –_

Aang's return to reality was interrupted by the awareness that the necklace was still gripped firmly into the palm of his left hand. The mere recollection of its presence, the sight of it as he loosened his grip…

 _Why would it stick…why would it last the second time…_

Aang put the necklace into his pocket as the most important recollection, most prominent detail from his dream rapped upon his conscience, driving the heavy emotions back –

 _I need to talk to Katara. To apologize for running away. To find out how she really feels._

A pang of guilt shot through him – of Katara still looking for him, terrified and anxious and desperate.

 _I need to leave this alley._

Suppressing any further thoughts of doubt, he took a deep breath and began to get u-

 _Wait –_

 _What was that feeling?_

Aang sat back down again, letting the air out of his chest before taking another great breath.

It was strange and familiar at the same time, and Aang was puzzled at first, before he felt it melt through his body. He took another breathe, concentrating on the feeling, on the _flow_ of it…

 _Warmth._

* * *

…And there we go. First chapter (well, technically, chapter 49…). Liked it? leave a review. Didn't like it? Also leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2 (50)

Next Chapter – but first, an apology –

Turns out I write slow. Didn't know that but that's alright, still going to continue writing. Secondly, I am very indecisive. I finished about 2/3 of this chapter before I decided I didn't like it and rewrote it, which didn't help either. And thirdly, I don't have a lot of time to write anyway. Which means it's taken about 3 months for 3k words. That's…not good. But, I still enjoy it so I have no plans on stopping.

So…I guess know what to expect: updates are likely to be infrequent.

However – I've plotted the story to the end now and I know for certain where I'd like it to go (thanks in no small part to those who posted feedback – thanks all!). Next chapter is already outlined. It will not take this long again. Promise!

As usual, standard disclaimers apply…not my characters or original story, all credit to the original creators (whom really, I can't thank enough for dreaming up this world).

Now, without further ado…

* * *

Katara scanned the rows of houses again as the sun dropped below the vast northern ice fields. The last rays made immense shadows out of the small, blocky buildings that lined the outskirts of the city. She'd only been up here for 2, maybe 3 hours but the passage of time had slowed to a crawl.

 _Just searching._

She caught a faint wafting of pickled fish on the night air.

 _They're probably all sitting down for dinner, wondering where I am._

But she wasn't hungry.

She looked back at Tenzin. He was sitting, legs crossed, facing downward and eyes closed. His head bobbed up and down ever so slightly with every breath.

She sighed.

 _I best not wake him._

She leaned forward over the front of the saddle and gave Appa a quick back rub –

"Appa, can you stay up a little longer?"

Appa grunted in confirmation as she sat back down, crossing her legs and staring back out over the frozen city.

 _Aang…where are you?_

* * *

Azula looked up and saw her mother standing in front of her.

"Hello… _mother._ "

 _Ugh._

Taking in Azula's horrid state left Ursa looking depleted of all that is good in the world. She wrapped her hands around the iron bars that separated her from her daughter.

"Look, _mother_ , I'm not falling for your pity bullshit again." A scowl broke out on Azula's face as she bore witness to her mother's despondent state.

Her words echoed down the chamber as Ursa gave no reply. Azula resumed scratching with what limited mobility she had at the scabs under her iron cuffs. Ursa broke off her gaze, visually struggling to come up with the right words to fill the void between them.

"Azula…"

Azula, seemingly satisfied with her scratching work, casually laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes wandered to the various imperfections left in the ice face carved to be the top of her cell.

"You seem to be at a loss for words, mother."

Ursa let out a heavy sigh –

"I'm…I'm afraid that there isn't anything left to say that hasn't already been said."

"Oh, really?" Azula gave her a sidelong glance.

"I love you Azula – I always have and I always will, but…you have set yourself on a path of self-destruction and…I just don't know what I can do anymore to stop that."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Azula pulled at one of the hairs on her shoulder – the only ones she could reach with her restraints. "Or are you just as weak as the rest of them?"

Ursa stared at Azula – her only reply to her questioning being the swelling of tears in her eyes.

Azula scoffed, "Of course - pragmatism doesn't seem be _anyone's_ strong suite." Azula paused for a moment to readjust her cuffs. "So why _are_ you here _mother_? To comfort me? To tell me that I can still _salvage my life_? Or did you just want one more look at your crazy, neurotic daughter?"

Ursa turned away, unable to face the cruel words as Azula returned to tracing the grain boundaries in the ice above her.

"Azula…just… _why can't you let them be happy?"_

The groaning sound of cold metal in motion preceded the addition of more dull green light to the room as the cell door opened. Azula glanced towards the door, more annoyed at the disturbance than anything.

Ursa had vanished.

Instead, a water tribe guard approached the iron columns. Azula sat up as he passed her daily food allowance through the bars to within arm's reach. The guard stayed and watched as Azula reached not for the food, but for the four scratch marks in the icy floor next to it. She dug her finger into the floor and dragged out a fifth mark.

The guard was unfazed – she'd done this every time he brought her food. But this one was different. This time, Azula looked up at the guard after drawing that last tick; a devious glint in her eyes left him deeply unsettled.

"5 days, plus the time on the boat – it should be here now."

The guard raised an eyebrow as Azula took her food back to a more comfortable position in the center of the cell. She grunted in dissatisfaction as she unwrapped what would be her fifth meal of sea prunes.

"I need you to send a message to the Chief." Azula stated offhandedly, while picking a piece of stuck prune out from between her teeth.

The guard was quick to respond, not attempting to hide his irritation –

"You are in no position to make demands."

Azula burst into a fit of manic laughter, immediately startling the guard who took a step back from the bars.

" _Me? No Position?"_ Azula chuckled again before regaining some composure.

"Yes – you will take a message to the Chief for me. Tell him this…this exactly: 7th House, 4th Canal – Better Hurry."

The guard looked at her, still in disbelief. He turned to walk away from this madness but Azula's next words grounded him –

"Do you have any family?"

The guard made no response but to stay put, so Azula continued undaunted and looking entirely uninterested –

"I'd hate for them to have to die over a simple message like this. I've got a lot to do when I get out of here and don't want to waste my time finding and killing them."

The guard whipped around, seething –

" _If you lay a hand on-"_

"Good," Azula interrupted, "I'm glad to see we're on the same page. Now deliver that message please."

The guard made his best attempt to calm himself, controlling his breathing as he made his way out of the cell.

* * *

" _Enough!"_

Zuko's shout echoed down the halls as he slammed his fist down on the long ice table. A puddle of water began to form around the point of impact; his hand emitting a dull red glow.

Zuko's patience had very nearly run out.

The disgruntled soldiers were silenced by the outburst. The interim commander, keenly aware of Zuko's frustration, quickly stepped forward among the rest –

"Sir, we will report to the new barracks as ordered and await further instructions."

Zuko scowled as he left the soldiers to pack, angry at his actions –

 _They didn't deserve that. I've put them through enough already and we aren't even back yet._

Zuko nearly collided with Sokka as he turned the corner towards the dining room.

"Hey, there you are! Dinner's ready…you alright?"

Sokka's tone shifted, seeing how dejected Zuko looked.

"Yeah, just… _It's been a long day._ "

Sokka nodded in agreement as they made their way into the dining room. All the usual attendees were present – Suki (whom Sokka quickly sat next to), Yonten, Toph, both Ursas, _Uncle…_

 _Where's Uncle?_

As if on cue, Iroh entered the room, a smile on his face and a tea kettle in his hand –

"I figured we needed something special for our last dinner in this house. It's no _Jasmine Dragon Special,_ but it's better than what I usually can make with the limited ingredients up here."

Zuko sat down while Iroh poured him and everyone else a cup before taking a seat himself. The Fire Lord poked at the fish on his plate but couldn't get bring himself to eat. Glancing around revealed that everyone else lacked an appetite as much as he did. Except Sokka, of course –

 _At least someone here can act normal._

After a few minutes, Zuko's mother spoke up –

"What are we going to do…about Azula…?" her words trailed off, seemingly flowing over those seated around and disappearing into the night air.

Zuko finally echoed everyone else's sentiment, "Isn't it obvious? We're going to stuff her back on a boat and bring her back to the fire nation."

There was a brief pause as Ursa looked taken aback by her son's bluntness.

"Shouldn't…they be here to help decide?" Yonten gestured towards Katara and Aang's empty seats.

Iroh spoke up –

"I think they need time to themselves right now. It is clear that asking Aang to deal with Azula was a mistake – we should never have pressured him so soon."

Yonten stared bleakly at his now half-eaten fish –

"So…that's it then."

Iroh nodded in confirmation –

"The boat should be here in a week."

"So…we just…wait?"

Zuko finally finished chewing his first bite of fish –

"Yup."

"Well this _SUCKS!_ " Toph slammed her feet on the floor, rattling the ungripped utensils on the table and gaining the attention of those seated. There was no follow-up though; she merely huffed and slouched in her chair.

Zuko pushed his plate away, clearly dissatisfied with the aquatic-only diet. "There's nothing we can do. It's the only way."

Ursa just stared blankly downward –

"All the pain, all the suffering she has caused…if we could just end it…" Tears welled up in Ursa's eyes as Iroh reached over and clasped her hand in his.

"We may think that would be the easiest decision, but it would be the hardest one to live with." He let go of her hand so Ursa could rub her eyes clear.

The air fell stagnant as the group slowly chewed their fish and drank their tea in silence. There would be no easy solution; Azula would not be declawed like a cat-owl. She would be locked up, guarded, monitored, _wholly scrutinized_ to ensure the safety of everyone else on the boat. And all it would take would be one mishap for her to be free.

At least the table members could take solace in the fact that Aang was back…somewhere…

* * *

"Make sure to check up on Zuko and his soldiers later tonight – Who's there?" Arnook sat up a little straighter and put down his dining utensils as the knock on the door rang out. A guard opened the door and let himself in, glancing first at Eska and then fixing his gaze on Chief Arnook.

"Sir, I have a message for you." The guard stated. He shifted a bit on his feet, giving away his anxiousness. Arnook gave him a quick nod; he could wave the formalities.

Arnook considered the situation – normally, such an abrupt entrance at this time would be reprimanded. However, he knew his men were disciplined and wouldn't address him with any such urgency unless they felt it was necessary.

"Who's it from?"

"…Azula"

"So, you were on guard duty then?" Arnook questioned.

"Yes, I was delivering her meals as always."

Arnook paused for a moment, weighing the situation before continuing –

"Alright, what did she have to say?"

"7th House, 4th Canal…Better Hurry."

Arnook and Eska both looked at him, perplexed at the message. Arnook repeated –

"7th House, 4th Canal – _better hurry?_ "

"Yes"

"Nothing else?"

"No. That was all."

Eska looked at her father, "Just an address?"

Arnook didn't respond – he was thinking.

 _An address, and to make haste. Why? Is there something there? Of course. Something for my eyes only – do I need to get there before the resident opens it? Maybe. Is it a weapon? What could she mail that could hurt –_

 _The boat._

 _Explosions._

Arnook leapt to his feet, startling Eska and the guard.

"Stay here!" Arnook shouted back as he rushed out the door toward the main entryway. As he burst into the main chamber overlooking the city, he drew a stream of water out from the waterfall next to the palace entrance. He propelled himself forward with it at great speed, hovering a few feet above the ground as he raced towards his destination far faster than running would ever take him.

Within minutes he could see the house in question. A small green parcel sat at the foot of the door. Arnook reacted instantly, swinging his free hand out to engulf the package in an icy ball. He raised it high into the air, out of what he hoped was the blast radius. With delicate precision, he manipulated the water around the package to open it. To his relief, there was no bomb inside – it was empty, save for the note adhered to the bottom.

Arnook lowered the package back down and read the scribbles – undoubtably Azula's work:

 _You really think I would tell you where I mailed the bomb?_

The Chief swore under his breath as he stuffed the note into his pocket. He turned back towards the palace, once again summoning his water stream.

Except the Chief was not going back to the palace. The guards on duty outside of the prison wall watched as Arnook flew past the grand palace steps to land at their feet, motioning with determination to let him in.

A scowl had formed on Arnook's face as the water benders weaved their liquid keys through the mechanisms of each locked door. He would have none of Azula's toying, and certainly not at the expense of his people. As the guards raised and subsequently lowered the last door, the Chief entered Azula's cell.

Azula had been relaxing, laying on her back but sat up as Arnook walked in.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would get here quickly. I really didn't want to stay here any longer."

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Arnook brandished the note, now crumpled from having been forced into his pocket in frustration.

Azula looked at the note smugly –

"I summoned you here because you are going to let me out now."

Arnook's response was swift, drawing an ice dagger out of the wall, bringing the sharp edge to Azula's neck.

"Tell me what you have done, and I might consider sparing your life."

Azula stared at the dagger disappointingly, "Really? You're going to threaten to kill me?"

Arnook clenched his fist in frustration, pressing the edge of the dagger into her skin, bringing out a slice of crimson.

Azula did not flinch.

" _Fine."_ Arnook let out an exasperated breath as he dropped the dagger; the red-tinted ice rang out as it impacted the floor. He couldn't kill her – at least, not yet. If Azula's history has taught him anything, its that she won't let her own life get in the way of her schemes. Admitting to his own defeat, however, only added to his frustration.

 _How does she_ _always_ _have the power?_

"I let you out, and you tell me where the other bombs are."

Arnook thought again about the agreement he just muttered; that Azula had intended since he walked in. It was dangerous – _I am setting Azula free._ But maybe not too dangerous. He could order all ships halted, leaving her bottled up here in the North. And his water benders could scour the city with ease while for her, this city is foreign ground.

 _That's not the reason._

Arnook stared downwards, his eyes drilling into the ice below as he tried to keep the thought out of his mind. It was a sour thing; he deliberately stuffed it down to avoid thinking about its implication, but it was no use.

 _It'll be easier to kill her when she's fighting back._

Azula stood up, testing the limits of her chains as she stretched.

"All of this _damn_ ice. Good riddance." She gestured towards the iron bars in front of her.

Arnook looked at her, and then the bars. It was a hesitation –

 _A moment of weakness._

Azula looked smug. Arnook wasn't sure if she was trying to hide it - not that it mattered.

 _She's won._

Arnook walked to the rope that hung by the door to summon the guards, pausing before firmly gripping the rope and giving it two tugs. The door opened moments later; three guards stood staring at Arnook as the additional green light seeped into the cell.

"Raise the bars."

The guards looked at him quizzically for a moment, but suppressed their doubts when Arnook cast a serious look at them. The two guards standing at the sides each brought a rod of ice out of the ground, rotating them to horizontal before inserting them into two, barely visible holes in the sides of the hallway. A rumbling echoed above as the metal rods retreated into the ceiling.

Arnook crossed over into Azula's side of the cell, manipulating a small stream of water into each hole of the shackles that bound her to the ice.

The restraints fell off with an entirely unremarkable thud, but to Azula, it was the sound of freedom. She looked towards Arnook, smiling –

"Shall we?"

The guards were once again glaring at Arnook. He gave a nod, and they reluctantly moved to open the next locked door to the exit.

Azula fell into step next to Arnook as they began the trek to the exit.

"I'll write down the addresses when we get to the end."

" _Addresses_?" Arnook responded, emphasizing the plural. He tried not to think about how coolly she was talking about obliterating some of his people.

"Well _of course._ You've got to hedge in case of a dud."

Arnook stared at her with a level of hatred he hadn't remembered using in a very long time. This had no affect on Azula. They resumed walking –

"What will you do?"

Azula continued walking, opting not to respond. She'd become annoyed at Arnook's density, or at least what she would consider to be density. For a moment she considered killing him as they exited, but decided against it –

 _It's easier to predict the actions of one organized man than the many disorganized his void would leave behind._

"Hey, I've still got it!" Azula chuckled to herself, confirming her mind was still sharp. Arnook tensed up at the outburst as they approached the exit –

 _This is the right decision._

The door opened, the moonlight spotlighting the duo as they exited. The water benders standing outside stared first in shock, and then disbelief as Azula drew in a deep breath of night air.

Arnook gestured towards one of the guards, who produced a small piece of paper and pen. Azula took these, scribbling for a moment while Arnook and the guards watched, some still in disbelief, others confused, but Arnook just stared and _anticipated_ –

Azula faced the group, the note folded and clutched in her hand.

"How long will I have?"

Arnook glanced across the ice sheet towards the houses.

"30 seconds…30 seconds until I order my men to find you and kill you for attempted genocide of innocent water tribe civilians."

30 seconds would be more than enough time to cross the open ice and duck into the alleyways. She looked down at her ankles. They were bruised, heavily, from the restraints. But they felt light, springy now that they were free. For a brief moment, she hoped she wasn't being overconfident.

 _No matter._

Arnook glared at Azula as she finally walked forward to place it in the palm of his hand. Azula smiled a bit as she indicated with a twist of her hand for them to turn around. Arnook _loathed_ the childness of it, but responded with a curt nod as he and his men turned to face the ice wall behind them.

Azula darted. At first her ankles protested, but they were no match for her determination. During her brief window of uninhibited freedom, her thoughts were occupied solely by physical exertion and a rapidly growing list of ways to enact her retribution on Aang, as well as Katara and Tenzin.

 _But mostly Aang. He will pay._

Arnook turned around. Azula, as expected, was no where to be seen. He stared at the note in his hands, fully aware of the burning gaze of his soldiers next to him.

 _This was the right decision._

He unfolded the note, breath frozen, tracing out her scribbles –

 _Like I'd ever tell you._

* * *

As always, leave feedback if you like it, or if you didn't. I'll take it all into consideration!


	3. Chapter 3 (51)

You know, I'm just going to have to accept the fact that these take me really long to write. That's just the way it is. It's remarkably therapeutic though, separating myself from the real world to write about the Gaang. So I won't be stopping. I will finish this!

* * *

Aang stopped walking for a moment, letting out a deep exhale and watching as his breath clouded, shimmered, and then dissipated in front of him. It wasn't a particularly cold night – at least by Northern Water Tribe standards. But for Aang, very much so out-of-practice in his breathing technique, there was still an uncomfortable chill to the air. He resumed walking westward again, back towards the healing house.

 _Back to Katara._

He'd turned a few corners since he left the alley, walking past many water tribe homes and shops, most of which were built of or covered by snow and ice. These reflected the moonlight, giving the cityscape a beautiful white and blue glow that Aang had to pause and admire. Aang hadn't spent much time up North, and definitely not out this late when the moon awarded such a view. He smiled – a wistful flashback to the time he spent with Katara in the South, galivanting through snow that glowed with the same subtle beauty it did now.

 _We should do that again._

Aang was about to resume walking when he caught a glint of silver against the duller backdrop of a storefront up ahead.

It was a spoon.

In a bowl. A bowl of uneaten soup.

Aang's stomach took the opportunity to growl, reminding him that he'd expunged what little he had eaten earlier.

"Guess no one wanted this soup." Aang stated offhandedly as he walked to the table, picked up and quickly dug in to the impromptu meal.

"Who are _you?_ "

Aang, surprised mid-bite, turned his head to face the questioner. The Water tribe girl who'd asked laughed at the sight of how silly Aang looked, a noodle still dangling from his mouth.

" _Wait,"_ The girl's eyes lighting up as realization struck, "You're the Avatar!"

Aang finished his noodle as he walked up to the girl, who at present was leaning out of a window next to the storefront.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, glancing down at the now empty bowl in Aang's hands.

"It's fine–" Aang didn't even get out his response before she darted away in search of more dinner. Not that Aang was complaining, of course. She returned after a few minutes with another bowl of soup, evidently fresh by the steam, and a parcel of food for travel.

"Are you sure it's all right?" Aang asked as she offered him the soup and parcel. "I don't have any money."

The girl blushed a little, "Well, it's not every day you get to see the Avatar…"

Aang smiled and accepted, quickly starting on the much more delectable soup. "Why are you out so late? I can't imagine you get many customers around now…"

The girl chuckled a little, "No no, my Dad and I only cook and serve during the day." She pointed up at the stars – "This is the best time for viewing the night sky." She paused, reaching behind her into a cabinet to produce a parchment covered in dots and small text. "This is Dad's ' _Night Map'_ , as he calls it."

She proceeded to identify a few stars to Aang while he finished his soup and put the parcel in his pocket for later. As she turned his attention toward the stars eastward, something _strange_ happened – the stars blinked, off and on in a straight line.

"What is _that_?" The girl remarked, her gaze flitting from the strange stars to the dots on her map.

Aang's heart was already starting to race. He didn't think that Appa and his rider, whom he _immediately_ presumed was Katara, would be out this late. But, now that he had identified it and could focus on it, Appa's figure was almost as clear as day.

"That's Appa, my sky bison!" Aang stated as he quickly fumbled for his bison whistle. A few searches of his vacant pockets – sans the necklace – reminded Aang that the whistle was most likely still with Sokka.

A sort of nervous excitement gripped Aang; his mind rushing to collect all the thoughts he made in the last period into something cohesive he could tell Katara. Formulating the words, phrases, thoughts, and feelings that he just wanted to blurt out as soon as he landed on Appa. Aang stopped himself though – right now, he just needed to get to her.

He thought to maybe just get her attention, to signal her, but decided against it. Anything loud or bright would certainly wake up half the city –

 _Not exactly a good new impression._

Besides, he didn't need to – an idea came to him as he stared down the street towards the canal.

"Thanks again for the soup!" Aang hastily yelled as he bolted down the alley. The girl opened her mouth to respond but Aang had already left earshot.

As he reached the edge of the canal water he stopped, forcing himself to focus his breathing.

He needed to use the Avatar State.

 _But it needs to be controlled._

Aang's last attempt at tapping into his past lives had gone horribly; as though his chakras were blocked and his finesse was no more refined than it had been the first time he used his power.

Aang brought his hands together into a meditative position for good measure as he let out another slow breath.

 _Now._

The power rushed in, saturating his being as his tattoos lit up with the same white glow of the moon, only far more concentrated. Aang scrunched his brow as he focused, then relaxed as the initial influx subsided. Aang smiled –

 _Better this time._

He slowly walked out to the midpoint of the canal, solidifying the water into ice below his feet, then allowing it to meld back in as he took his steps. In one slow, swift glowing motion, he raised his hands and began to raise himself – drawing up pillars of water under his feet. Aang rose until he towered over the city, high enough that he could use his Airbending without the noise waking up everyone below. In one more languid motion, the now singular pillar of water silently slid back down into the canal below as Aang replaced the support with the bending of his primary element.

Appa still lumbered through the night air to the south. And from here, Appa's riders were visible.

Katara was there, asleep at the reigns. Tenzin was also curled up against the saddle, barely visible in the darkness.

Aang visibly winced at the sight.

 _I did this. They were looking for me._

Aang pushed the thought back, as best as he could with the whirlwind of power emanating from his being. He would apologize. He already decided he would.

Now he just had to do it. And everything else.

Aang rocketed toward Appa, closing the distance fast. All the while, his hand remained in his pocket, adhered to the necklace.

 _I found Katara._

* * *

"How the _hell_ can these people eat this shit _willingly!?_ " Azula spat as she swallowed another bite of partially-frozen sea prune. She'd found some left out on the table in the store she'd 'broken into' – at least if that's what walking through the open entryway could be called. She couldn't stay long though; those water tribe guards were spreading the news of her escape quickly. She applied some skillful fire bending to the next sea prune – to her fury, they were even less palpable in warm, soggy form then they were frozen.

" _Ugh –_ such simple people." She muttered to herself. A creased smile split her lips though –

 _At least they fell for that bomb trick. Technological ignorance is so easily leveraged._

There was, of course, no real bomb. She couldn't ever get the detonators to work reliably, and there was no way to set one up to go off weeks later, long before she boarded the boat headed here.

Azula picked herself up off the frozen ground, exited the store, and resumed sliding from alleyway to building shadow. She was heading south, towards the wall – she figured it would serve as a good vantage point. She glanced down the next alleyway and did a double take –

Through the window of the building at the other end was Yonten. Sleeping on his bedroll, facing the other way.

Azula swiftly crossed through the alley –

 _It's perfect._

She couldn't keep the exuberant smile off her face – not that she was trying.

She slid up next to the window, glancing behind her before sticking her head through for a better view.

Yonten was still sleeping. She glanced around, there was no one else there –

She looked down and came face to face with Toph.

Her eyes were open.

Azula's heart stopped, breath caught in her lungs.

 _Is she awake-?_

The splashing of canal water echoed through the window and reverberated in the room. For that tense minute, there was no other noise. Toph was tucked under the window – only visible now that Azula had stuck her head through.

"You still awake?" Toph muttered.

Azula prepped her already-tense muscles to dart.

Toph rolled over to face Yonten.

"…Yeah." Yonten grumbled as he adjusted his pillow. He didn't roll over.

"Has Katara come back yet?" Toph asked.

"No, not yet." Yonten stated.

"No Aang either, then?"

"No..." He replied.

 _Aang and his girl aren't here?_

Azula grimaced. Her encounter with Aang had clearly struck a nerve, if not several.

Toph let out a long sigh. Azula remained motionless, the ice protecting her from Toph's vision. She glanced around Toph and saw nothing the Earthbender could move - no dirt, no metal, nothing. She could end these two right now and there is nothing they could do about it.

Yonten rolled to face Toph.

"Just try and get some sleep. We've got community service first thing in the morning."

"Don't remind me." Toph mumbled as she dug her head deeper into her pillow.

Now it was Yonten's turn to sigh. He began to roll over again, but stopped, looking at Toph –

"If I had any dirt here, I'd bury you under it for staring at me."

Yonten blushed a little at the remark; her words carried her usual aggressiveness but Yonten heard the undertones of amusement. Or at least he thought he did.

 _Kinda hard to read her sometimes._

He rolled back over to try and get some sleep, an accomplishable task now that the mood was just a little bit lighter.

Azula had ducked away from the window. She was light about it and she didn't _think_ Toph had picked up on it, but she wasn't certain until neither of them said anything about her presence.

A muffled clang reached Azula from the alley she had just traversed.

The soldiers were close. To Azula's gratitude, the soldiers had equipped armor, clearly hoping to add some fire resistance to their traditional, flammable water tribe protection. They treaded lightly and carefully, but every once in a while, the inevitable sound of metal hitting metal betrayed their position.

Azula ducked down the alley to her left, opening the distance to her opponents as she cursed out the missed opportunity. There was no way she could have taken those two now. Not when the soldiers would have found them, only confirming her position and closing in.

She clenched her fists as she picked up her pace. Aang was vulnerable, and he was out there. All she had to do was find him.

* * *

The breeze was slow and wandering up here, and as Aang approached Appa, he brought his own whirlwind down too. He landed gracefully on the saddle, the white of his Avatar state retreating back into the blue of his arrows. Appa grunted as he landed, and Aang took the opportunity to reach over and run his hand through Appa's fur reassuringly. From here, the city looked as though it was drawn out on parchment, the buildings all small, white rectangles surrounding the canals that branched out like the limbs of a tree. Aang could make out a few people moving around, too – for a moment, he wasn't sure how Katara planned on spotting him this high up. Sure, his head had a great blue arrow on it, but even from here –

Aang let out a long sigh, turning to face Katara.

 _It was an act of desperation._

She was worried for him, he'd run away and she'd stayed up here, clinging to the vestiges of hope that he'd do something to catch her attention. And then he fell asleep, in an alley of all places. And she fell asleep, waiting.

Aang looked back at Tenzin, still curled up against the back of the saddle. And for a moment, his mind replaced Tenzin with Katara. She wasn't sleeping though, she was sitting – facing Aang, her expression frozen while Aang…Aang just stared as his heart plummeted through his stomach.

 _I wasn't what she wanted._

His fist clenched around the bracelet and all the baggage and aspirations it carried in its worn surface.

A gust of wind slapped Aang in the head – he snapped back, looking around before looking up. The moon was still up there. It seemed closer. He pictured Yue up there, looking down at him sternly –

" _You're guessing again."_

Aang chuckled – maybe it was her. Or it's because he was higher up – that must be it.

 _Either way – she's right._

Aang looked back at Katara, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Then, he gently guided his wrist, directing a weak buffet of wind over her. She straightened up, the wind lifting her brown hair; Aang could just barely make out her eyelids flicking open from his saddle seat as she awoke from her doze.

" _Over here."_

Katara spun around –

"Aa-"

Aang cut her off, holding up his hand before pointing at the still-sleeping Tenzin.

Katara blushed a little as she gave a small nod of understanding. She jumped over into the saddle, taking up a kneeling position in front of Aang.

She scanned him over for any obvious injuries; looking at Aang with her soft blue gaze. She took up one of his hands in hers – he jumped at first at the cold of her fingertips. He didn't pull back though, instead watching as Katara gently traced the indentations left in his palm. The indentations of fingernails, the remnants of the tight grip of the necklace.

"Aang, what's wrong? _What happened?_ "

Aang stared at Katara. Despite the lightness of the air, Aang felt very, _very_ heavy.

"I just – I couldn't do it."

Aang kept his hand linked with Katara's, fighting the reflexive instinct to retreat back into himself.

"Not now. Maybe not ever."

Aang looked down at his lap, then back up at Katara.

"Not without more time, and not without…"

The wind seemed silent as Aang pushed out the last few words:

"…talking to you."

Katara leaned in a bit, her expression just a little bit panicked, "I – I'm sorry Aang, I knew something was wrong and I-"

Aang shook his head, "No, don't blame yourself. I knew. I was just…desperate to return to being me, to being _the Avatar_ , to help…I couldn't stand there after everything everyone had done to save _me._ "

Aang gazed down at the saddle in shame, but Katara looked back at him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody blames you Aang, and we still have time."

Katara's voice softened-

"-And here, it's just us."

Aang looked again at Katara, he could make out the hope in her eyes. And yet, everything about this was identical – Appa, nighttime, her _kneeling right in front of him_ in the saddle –

Katara desperately wanted to tell him yes. Like she had a million times already since Aang had woken up. Ursa's words, her conversation at the palace entrance came back –

 _You wear your emotions on your sleeve._

She held herself back.

 _Just listen. Let Aang speak._

Aang swallowed the lump in his throat –

"Katara- well, I think, or I know-"

Aang cut himself off, shaking his head.

 _Aang! Start with what's important, what you_ _know_ _you need to lead with._

He settled himself, cycling the night air through his chest. Then –

" _Thank you._ Again. For everything. For believing in me, for coming all the way to the spirit world and back for me. Though-"

Aang stopped for a moment to exhale. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, watching as Aang locked his steel-grey eyes on hers. Those eyes, face were focused, sharp, _deep_.

"I'm sorry. I owe you an apology-"

 _For everything. Tell her everything. She has to know._

"For running away earlier. Without explanation. Without fixing _anything_. I left you all, and you especially Katara, worried, fearful of what happened. I left you and Tenzin searching up here, alone and cold and tired and…and that's not right." Aang stopped for a moment to wipe his forehead. He wasn't even sweating but, instinctually, he felt that he should have been, given, well, _everything._

"I needed space… _time_ to find myself again, now that I'm back – but running off like that- _that_ was not at all how I should have handled it."

Aang exhaled again; the first weight off his chest.

"…Thanks, Aang," Katara stated, smiling at him, "Things have been fast for you since you came back-" Katara blushed a little harder - "I just wanted to be there for you, and…you know, _with you_."

Aang smiled a little, looking at Katara, here, now. And he knew, in that moment, what he had to say.

"Katara…I love you."

Katara blushed even harder, tugging on the dress tucked under her knees a bit, hoping to draw attention from her embarrassment. Even if it was just Aang here.

"I…I love you too."

"But," Aang started. Katara had averted her gaze earlier, but now, with the weight of that _but_ , she came right back to those steely grey eyes, that blue arrow.

"I loved you just as much _then_ , too."

Katara locked up. She knew exactly what that _then_ meant. The same _then_ she'd been beating herself up for…for five years.

"Katara, I need to know…"

Katara watched, listened - _It's my turn to apologize._

"… _What was wrong with me?_ "

…

 _What?_

Katara stared, mouth agape, her expression confused more than anything. Aang continued –

"Katara, I…I don't know what else to say. I knew then, and still now, that you, Katara, are the one that I love. And…I thought I made you happy, and that you felt the same way and I – I don't know!"

Aang had drifted away from Katara's gaze again, but his last exasperated breath brought him back up.

A tear rolled down Katara's face.

"Aang," Katara choked out, "I…it wasn't you."

Now it was Aang's turn to look confused.

"I've regretted that decision _every minute_ of the last five years. I-"

Katara's thoughts tumbled to a stop as she very suddenly pictured herself standing, looking at a night sky not at all unlike the one that encompassed them now.

Standing on the wall that surrounded her home in the South. Watching, waiting for Aang to come back, like he always did. And she remembered it vividly, for those three years of peace were, unquestionably, the happiest time of her life.

She glanced back up at Aang.

 _Her Aang._

She could still overlay his goofy smile and child-like features over the defined, flushed man that sat before her. And yet, even in doing so, there wasn't much change.

He was still the Aang she always knew. Still the Aang that wanted to help everyone. Still the Aang that wanted to be with _her._

"-I didn't truly know what I had in you until you were taken away."

A few more tears rolled down her face, tears of… _relief_. She brushed them away as she continued –

"I was worried about commitment…I…I was young, I was naïve, I…"

She stopped for a moment to rub her eyes again before looking back at Aang, whose expression could only really be described at stupefied.

"Aang, those five years…they were hell. _Hell_. Knowing that if I took that one second to realize what a life without you would be-"

Katara planted a hand down on the saddle to steady herself as the memories, the nightmares flashed through her vision.

 _It…it was all in my head? Katara, I –_

The pain weighed volumes on Katara's shoulders, and through that pain Aang could see how much, how many times she had beat herself up over this – over him. And Aang remembered his ungratefulness earlier, his confusion and anger over her moving to the Fire Nation.

 _She closed herself off to the world. All the memories, the people, the places that reminded her of before. For 5 years. She never forgave herself. She never gave up hope. Not against time, not against Azula, or the face stealer._

Aang reached forward, bringing Katara into his embrace, her head burying into his shoulder.

"It's alright now, Katara. I'm here, and I'm not running away again. _Ever_."

They stayed joined together – Katara crying tears of joy, pain, and relief all mixed together as one. Aang…did the same. He wiped the water away, not even sure when he had become teary-eyed himself.

Katara peeled herself from Aang's shoulder, looking up at him as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

" _Promise?"_

Aang looked at Katara. All those wonderful memories of before - teasing Sokka, enjoying a meal with Gran Gran, planning the revival of the Southern Water Tribe. They were there, flowing like water.

 _Promise._

 _Commitment._

Aang reached into his pocket, wrapping his hands around the necklace. There was no pain in his grip. No fragility. Just commitment to what he knew in his heart he needed.

He unfurled his fingers, revealing the necklace to Katara.

" _I promise."_

Katara stared at the necklace –

"I…"

She paused; shocked, stunned, and radiating with happiness.

"Zuko found it. He gave it to me when I woke up."

Katara stared at it, that small, stone-carved emblem of them.

 _Aang…I –_

Aang locked eyes with her.

"Katara, will – _will you mer-"_

Aang was interrupted by Katara leaning in for a kiss. Aang accepted; their lips meeting softly as Aang brought her into his embrace. They stayed interlocked, connected, absorbing one another. Up here, in this cool night air, it was _tranquility._ And for Aang…it was as though a little piece of his heart had come back to him, like finding a cherished gift that had been lost but _never_ forgotten.

They separated for a moment to breathe, leaning forehead to forehead, locked together, _glowing_ together.

Katara started to open her mouth to speak but Aang merely kissed her again. Katara blushed furiously, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, happily accepting the second. Aang reveled in the warmth from Katara that flowed from the point of contact to every fiber of his body and being. It felt right. It felt whole.

An eternity passed before they separated, Katara's hands clasped on top of Aang's and around the necklace.

" _Yes_."

 _Yes._

Katara leaned in, and Aang reciprocated as they embraced again.

"You know," Katara started as she removed herself, still glowing at Aang, "I met a few people in the spirit world."

Aang smiled at her –

"Ta min?"

Katara tilted her head a bit in surprise.

"How…did you…"

"We actually just met – I met her and Roku and the other Avatar's loves before coming to find you."

"Oh…that's convenient, actually," Katara chuckled, still beaming, "I wasn't sure how I was going to sell all that…you know."

Aang reached his hand around to scratch at the non-existent itch on the back of his head.

"Yeah, uh…it's a little weird, I was confused at first, but…well it all does make sense, given the circumstances."

Katara mimicked Aang's back of the head scratch –

"And the _instant attraction_ , thing, too…"

She leaned forward and planted another kiss on Aang.

" _Daddy!"_

Aang and Katara both jumped at the sound of Tenzin, who promptly bowled his way into the side of Aang to give him as big a hug as his small arms could manage. Katara took the opportunity to run her hands through Tenzin's short hair.

"Avatar Aang, I'm _huuunngrryyy! Can we eat now? I want more crab! I'll settle for seal jerky too!"_

Katara and Aang both chuckled at Tenzin's antics; Katara suddenly aware of just how famished she was too.

Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet of food that girl had given him earlier, unraveling it to reveal a nicely prepared sea crab.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that?"

Tenzin quickly reached in, grabbing a piece between his fingers and bringing it close to study it like newfound discovery in need of careful handling. Hunger overcame curiosity fast though, and within a moment the bit he had grabbed was gone and he was already reaching for more.

Katara did the same as her son, although with more savoring of the taste of the fresh catch.

"A girl I ran into on the way here recognized me and insisted on giving me food, and I wasn't going to turn _that_ down _."_

"And you remembered to tell this girl that the Avatar is _taken,_ right?" Katara smirked, between bites of the rapidly diminishing sea crab.

Aang blushed in shame, attempting to prepare what would have been a wholly insufficient retort, but was interrupted by a low _groan_ that vibrated the saddle and its passengers. Aang and Katara looked at each other, both of them well experienced in Appa's various forms of communication.

Tenzin glanced at his parents before grabbing more sea crab, "Daddy, what's Appa saying?"

"He's tired and needs to rest," he responded, the response more instinctual than anything.

Aang leaned over the edge of the saddle and to his surprise (though it really shouldn't have been), saw nothing but ice and snow. The edge of the city was just visible behind them, highlighted by the lights that always stayed illuminated in the lighthouses at the ends of the wall.

He looked back towards Katara, trying to hide his sheepish grin but failing, "During our…discussion, Appa wondered off a bit…"

Katara asked back, smiling: "You think Appa can make it back?"

"Well, probably, but there's no need to push him. We can set down in one of the ice outcroppings for a bit to rest."

Aang was briefly reminded of when Zuko tried to take him during the Northern invasion. Seemed like ages ago.

 _Probably even longer to Katara._

She nodded in approval, though she was a bit worried –

 _Need to be back by dawn. Don't want anyone to worry – beyond what we've already done._

Katara sighed, twirling her brown hair around her fingers. Her hand landed on the necklace – it didn't _feel_ heavy like it used to be; and for that, a soft smile broke out across Katara's lips.

Aang took Appa down to a particularly agreeable outcropping, one that would require minimal Waterbending to make a little more habitable for their short stay. He jumped down as they landed, a soft _woosh_ slowing his descent as he quickly set about extending the ice walls for better protection from the cold night air. Katara set about unrolling the bed rolls they kept stored at the back of the saddle, covering up Tenzin, who much like Appa had already fallen asleep after landing.

Aang jumped back up into the saddle, settling in to his own bed roll between Tenzin and Katara.

"Hey Katara…"

He rolled onto his side to face her.

"You know, I had an idea – when I met Ta min and the other Avatar's love's…"

She looked at him, intrigued, "Oh?"

"I was thinking, we've got the statues for the Avatar's already, but – we really need some for the Avatar's loves too."

"For the Avatar's loves? For… _me?_ "

"Yeah, you and all the others. You're just as important, just as special, but I've never seen any tributes anywhere. Like in the air temple hall – each Avatar statue should have their love by their side."

Katara lifted her head off her pillow slightly, her expression a bit bemused, "Aang…I'm touched, really. But, well…how _exactly_ are you going to make statues of them all if you don't know what they all look like."

"Well, I'll just go into the spirit world…"

It dawned upon Aang that this might be a bit more difficult than he anticipated. He'd have to remember _every_ one, what they look like…

"…oh. Right."

Katara chuckled, "It's the thought that counts though, right?"

Aang was dejected for a moment, but then his face lit up –

"Well then, we'll just have to start with us. I'll – _We'll_ make it a new tradition then!"

"Alright Aang," Katara responded, her expression a wonderful mix of happiness and amusement, "let's do it."

And with that, Aang returned to lying on his back, staring at the edge where the ice roof ended and the stars began. Katara leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

" _Goodnight, Aang."_

"Goodnight, Katara."

Aang beamed as he was whisked away into a restful sleep, something he hadn't _truly_ experienced in a long, long time.

* * *

Azula watched intently as the girl traced out a blue arrow on her drawing.

 _Fascinating._

She'd climbed to the roof a home, skulking below the shadow of the taller store next to it. She hoped to check for soldier movements but had instead seen this girl drawing in the window right below her.

The drawing was crude, but the features were there. Azula smirked –

 _Maybe she encountered our little avatar and felt inspired to draw._

To Azula, it couldn't hurt _her_ to ask.

"You must've seen the Avatar."

The girl let out a yelp of surprise as Azula dropped down from her perch above her window, landing gracefully just a few feet in front of her.

"Who are-" The air left her chest as she got a good luck at Azula's torn hair and ragged clothes. She clutched the drawing to her chest, taking a frightened stumble backward. She attempted to collect herself, "We're closed…right now."

"Really?" Azula chuckled, "Then why did you serve _the Avatar?"_ Azula had entered the storefront through the window. The smell of fresh soup still lingered in the air.

The girl pushed herself further into the corner of the room as Azula mindlessly inspected the crude shelves carved out of the building's ice walls, stocked with fresh harvest. Azula snatched a sea crab to enjoy as she intently waited on the girl's reply.

"He….he was hungry."

"Mmhmm. And where did he go _after_ you fed him?" Azula persisted, licking the last bits of crab from her fingers.

The girl set her face straight. "What will you do if you find him?"

Azula chuckled, "Sticking up for the Avatar, are we?"

Azula crossed the room instantly, her hand engulfed in fire and now mere inches from the girl's face. The girl tried to shrink further into the corner, but there was no more corner left for her. And Azula was losing patience.

" _Where_ did he go."

Terrified, she squeaked out a reply, "The… _sky._ "

Azula pulled the fire back a few inches. "The sky? Explain."

The girl gulped, "He…took off. To Appa…it's his sky-"

"I know what _it_ is," Azula stated, the exasperation dripping from her words. She extinguished her hand as she turned to gaze out the window at the stars and moon.

 _I need that vantage point._

The clink of approaching armor echoed down the length of buildings. Azula clenched her fist in frustration, turning to face the girl, "You never saw me. If you tell anyone you did, _I'll be back._ " She exited through the window, out into the night while the girl remained imprinted into the corner of that small, humble shop.

* * *

And that's all for now. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4 (52)

Another chapter! Hopefully a good one. Either way I had fun writing it. :shrug:

* * *

Azula hugged close to the side of the house, shrouded in shadow, observing the guard. Across the open distance, maybe a five second sprint from her current position, was the entryway to the staircase that wound to the top of the wall. Her face crunched up as the pungent odor of fish remains reached her nostrils, carried on the southerly wind. The guard caught it to, bending to the side to cough into his arm –

Azula didn't waste the opportunity. She glided over the open ground, cutting across the first rays of the morning sun that shot over the rooves of the building.

"H-"

The guard stood no chance. With a practiced twist of the head, Azula ended the man's alarm with an acute _snap_ of the neck. She dragged the body into the entrance with her, leaving it leaning out of sight as she made her way up and around the ice stairs.

She exited at the top of the wall, bracing herself against the wind before starting to run for her _real_ target, the entryway to the lighthouse at the northern end.

She burst through the entrance, cursing out the gust that cut across the doorframe. Inside, she faced another staircase, spiraling up for farther than she could see –

"I _hate_ this place." Azula groaned before starting her first steps up. As she reached the top, she peered around the doorframe – another guard, or lighthouse operator, or _whatever_ was napping against the wall of the circular room, directly across from the entryway. The torch in the center of the room still burned bright, despite the morning rays negating its usefulness.

Azula stepped into the room, treading lightly. From here, she had views out over the ocean, across the ice fields, and down into the maze of houses, stores, temples and other _silly water tribe_ buildings that made up the Northern capital. And thanks to the high ceiling, she could see well into the sky above all of this.

A sky notably devoid of any sky bison.

 _Where is he?_

Azula both scratched and pulled at the hair on the side of her head as she jumped from one angle to another, looking _anywhere_ for Aang and his lumbering beast. The sky, for all her searching and all her frustration, was empty.

She turned towards the telescope set up near the guard. This piece of equipment was relatively new to the water tribe, having only gained access to them after Zuko took power. They were one of the many technical developments of the fire nation made available after the war. Naturally, Azula was no stranger to the device.

She cranked hard on the handle, turning the viewing lens from its outlook over the ocean to over the city. And she looked through that lens, watching guards dart from one building to another, no doubt in the silent search of her. She watched as homes came to life, as the fishermen made their way to the docks. What she did not watch was the slow rise and fall of Appa's fur as he continued to sleep well into the morning. She clenched her fist –

"Damn i-" Azula started to curse, before quickly covering her mouth as she remembered the presence of the sleeping guard. She glanced over at him; her expression bitter as her hand dropped away.

 _That kind of slip up can get you killed. Do Better._

She slung the telescope over to the ice fields, an unending stream of mumbling running parallel with her search.

 _Going to find that avatar going to kill him make him pay and his gir-_

Azula watched as Appa's arrow head lazily shifted through the magnification of the lenses. She pulled her head back from the viewport, blinking a few times in disbelief before looking back to confirm. He wasn't much more than a spec; Azula glanced at the telescope dials –

 _Maximum Magnification. Much to far to run. If only –_

She glanced back at the guard. A devious smile appeared.

 _What coincidence._

Azula kicked the man right in the shin, dropping down after to quickly cover the man's mouth with her outstretched hand. His eyes flared up, but he dared not mumble a word as Azula drew his attention to her other hand, the one with a searing blue flame held mere inches from his temple.

"Hello. I'm Azula. Pleasure to meet you."

The man stared with ferocity at her but said nothing. He looked older – not old enough to be unfit for service, but old enough to have lasting memories of the previous war _literally_ burned intohis skin. Unlucky for him, Azula was about to demonstrate that the conflict-free lighthouse posting he'd requested would in fact _not_ mean he'd never have to face the fire nation again. Even if it was just one more, one _last_ monster.

For a brief moment Azula felt pity for him.

"You will take me there." She gestured with her blue-tinged finger towards the ice fields. The man made no response.

"I presume you are talented enough to make an ice sled?" Azula questioned. Still, he stared.

Azula rolled her eyes. " _Look,_ you better damn well be able to make a simple sled or you're useless to me, which means you die. Immediately."

The man slowly nodded his head.

Azula sighed.

 _Finally._

"No tricks, no sudden movements, no loud noises or you die. We clear?"

He shook his head again.

Azula removed her hands, standing up and stretching before scratching at her arm.

"Martak."

Azula raised her eyebrow as the man spoke.

"I am Martak."

"Alright, _Martak_ , let's move."

Together, they made their way down the stairs, exiting the lighthouse on the opposite side she had entered.

Exited onto a great plain of ice.

Martak raised his hand, a frozen sled for two appearing out of the granules of ice and snow that blanketed everything. Azula got on, and with a rhythmic motion of his arms, Martak accelerated the sled forward.

And as they ventured out, Martak was silent. Normally, he would have fought, tooth and nail for his post, _his life_. But he'd heard that name before. He knew what it meant. He knew what evil lingered with it. And he knew, for better or for worse, that she'd read him like a book.

 _I'd best comply. For now._

And he pondered, questioned, but dared not ask aloud –

 _What does she want out here?_

* * *

" _Just what are we going to do with you two?_ " The guard asked, pressing his right knuckles into the side of his head as though he were trying for push the answer out.

Yonten and Toph stood there, still a little drowsy at these early hours. Around them, the few other community service 'volunteers' were doing normal duties – cleaning up the streets and canals, bringing food to the elderly and disabled, or performing repairs with limited water bending use, for those that could.

But a blind metal bender and an air bender – these were skills the guard on community service duty had not ever expected to have to work with.

"Perhaps I could…blow some snow…away?" Yonten asked, rather feebly.

"Really Pipsqueak? That's the best you can come up with?"

Yonten opened his mouth to object but realized that, well, she was right.

"Look, you two, why don't you two just go give the people what they want." The guard concluded, nodding towards the small crowd that had gathered a little way away.

You see, it's not every day a bald man wearing monk clothing with a _big blue arrow on his head_ walks through town. Certainly not one with a blind metal bender riding on his shoulders, all the way to the community service center.

"Excellent!" Toph exclaimed, pulling a metal rod out from her pocket, "Showing off is my strong suite! Pipsqueak, bring me to my audience!"

Yonten sighed, grabbing hold of Toph's outstretched hand, leading them to the people who started cheering as soon as they saw them coming their way.

"Hey Avatar, make your tattoos glow!" Some kid, no older than 7 or 8, shouted from atop his friend's shoulders.

"Wait, no I-"

Toph gave him a hard elbow in the side.

"Hey!-"

"The _Avatar_ here would be happy to!" Toph gleamed, facing a little off-centered from the crowd.

Yonten drew his hand across his brow in exasperation.

"Toph, we're not doing this impersonating thing again."

"You're no fun," she quipped, clearly miffed before turning back towards the crowd, still not facing the center.

"My _Avatar_ friend doesn't want to play along, so instead you're just going to have to settle for some _sweet_ metal bending."

As she said this, she held up the rod in her hand, making it squirm like a worm, which garnered some _ooos_ and _wows_ and _show us the Avatar!_ From the crowd.

"Hey! This isn't some party trick! Metalbending is challenging! I would know, I _invented it!_ "

The older woman standing in front of Toph, who was most definitely not the one to demand to see the Avatar bend, was very confused as to why Toph was yelling at her.

"Fine." Toph muttered. Yonten noticed a devious glint in her eye…

 _What now._

"If you are like the _Avatar_ ," Toph started, beginning to form the metal in her hand, "And happen to be a _man_ , you may have one of thes-"

" _AAALRIGHT_ that's enough of that!" Yonten quickly interjected, drawing up a quick snow tornado away from Toph to distract from the clearly phallic-shaped object she had in her hand. The crowd cheered in response, with one kid escaping his mother's grasp and running into the snow trick, laughing as the snow swirled around him.

Toph looked, or at least directed herself, towards Yonten, clearly proud of her work.

"What's wrong with this? Never seen one before?" She laughed, then reformed the rod to put it back in her pocket.

"No Toph, it's just a little crass to show in-"

" _Sure would explain a lot."_ Toph giggled, answering her own question just loud enough for Yonten to hear. Yonten shot her a glance of irritation, fully aware she couldn't see it.

"Toph! Yonten!"

Sokka's voice erupted from down the street in the opposite direction. Surprised, they both turned in response.

Sokka was running towards them. To Yonten, Sokka looked panicked.

 _Very_ panicked.

" _We need to talk."_ Sokka stated bluntly, catching his breathe.

"What's wrong?" Yonten questioned directly, waiving off the crowd.

Sokka looked Yonten in the eyes –

"She escaped."

" _WHAT?"_ Toph yelled back immediately. "How!? That prison was ridiculous!"

"Tricked Arnook last night."

"That IDIOT. Seriously!? What could she have poss-"

Sokka interrupted her, waiving off her response by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it doesn't matter. She escaped. That's the fact. We need to find her before she finds Aang."

"Who else knows?" Yonten added while Toph continued to fume in silence.

"Arnook's closest guards, who've been looking all night for her. And me, because he came to the apartment this morning right after you left and told me and everyone else there. Uncle and both Ursas are safe with Suki back with the Chief in his palace. I was on my way to get Zuko when I spotted you two."

Yonten and Sokka both glanced towards the wall before looking back to Toph.

Sokka spoke up, gesturing at Toph, "Toph should go to the palace, wh-"

" _Absolutely Not!"_ Toph yelled in Sokka's general vicinity, "Pipsqueak, just show me where to go, I'll keep up."

Sokka did a half-sigh, half-shrug towards Yonten, a motion of _it was worth a shot_ more than anything.

Yonten grabbed Toph's outstretched hand,

" _Let's go."_

All three of them took off down the street towards the wall.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Rate and review! Or don't. It's entirely up to _you!_


End file.
